Conventional pockets have been around for ages. However, conventional pockets, e.g., media pockets, are fixed with respect to an article that carries them. For example, conventional media pockets are a part of an equipment and cannot be removed to be used with another equipment. Further, durability and protection offered by such media pockets is limited, for example, when used in outdoor environments for various outdoor activities such as kayaking, mountain climbing, camping, etc. It is desirable to have a universal media pocket that can be used to keep electronic equipment safe and secure while in an outdoor environment and is portable to be used with different equipment.